The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a method and/or a system for computing dominators and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to a method and/or a system for computing interprocedural dominators.
Cooper, Keith D., Timothy J. Harvey, and Ken Kennedy. “A simple, fast dominance algorithm.” Software Practice & Experience 4 (2001): 1-10, appears to disclose “The problem of finding the dominators in a control-flow graph has a long history in the literature. The original algorithms suffered from a large asymptotic complexity but were easy to understand. Subsequent work improved the time bound, but generally sacrificed both simplicity and ease of implementation. This paper returns to a simple formulation of dominance as a global data-flow problem.”
In a presentation, entitled “Finding Dominators in Interprocedural Flowgraphs”, Loukas Georgiadis of the University of Ioannina appears to present an algorithm for finding dominators in interprocedural flowgraphs. Georgiadis appears to compute the interprocedural dominator relation based on solving dataflow equations and/or based on interprocedural depth first search.